KR4 Changelog
Here you can find the changelogs for all Beta releases of KR4. ---- 0.11 - ‘The Long Road Home’ Bet you didn’t see this one coming? On time and only two months behind our last update, we are very happy to bring you 0.11. The headline of 0.11 is the Canadian rework, giving them a new focus tree, new events and new decisions, on top of new content for the whole of the Entente. As always this update comes with a mass of other tweaks; Italy and Russia have got massive changes, new game rules have been added, bugs fixed, performance improved and many other changes. We hope you enjoy ‘the Long Road Home’! - The KR4 team Changes Notable Additions * New Gamerule category and additional options * Major overhaul of older nations background code (Russia, INS, Commune of France and others), many bugs fixed and performance improvements * Heightmap has been redesigned, giving the map more verticality * Annexation decisions and events have been spruced up with new GFX, many fixed bugs, adjusted costs and standardised names3 * SRI now cannot call the Third Internationale into a war against an Italian tag unless the WK2 has begun or if they’re also at war with a major country. Similarly, ITA and SIC cannot join a faction until WK2 has begun or SRI no longer exists. Date restrictions have been removed from all Risorgimento focuses. A player Commune of France can opt to intervene anyhow, but this can draw a declaration of war from either/both Germany and Austria * Any Italian country that ends up a government-in-exile, but which is at war with another Italian country, can now have its legitimacy eroded in a way similar to France. Once legitimacy is low enough, the exiled tag can be forced out of its faction and annexed * Most nations now receive ministers when puppeted Reworked/Expanded Focus Trees * Dominion of Canada * Russia * United Kingdom * Hunan New Events * Dominion of Canada * Korea * Russia * United Kingdom * Hunan New Decisions * Dominion of Canada * IEDC * Russia * United Kingdom * Hunan New Custom Country Paths * Australasia * Dominion of Canada * Hunan * Legation Cities * Liangguang * Sichuan * Yunnan GFX * Added a variety of unit models for different tags * Redone a bunch of focus icons * Updated portraits: William Birdwood (AST), Adolf Friedrich (BAT), Philip Walhouse Chetwode (DEH), Thomas Wynford Rees (DEH), Jin Shuren (SIK), Volodymyr Vynnychenko (UKR), Pavlo Skoropadsky (UKR) Music Mod * Changed the Main Theme to I vow to Thee, My Country * Added Ask of Thyself, Crown Imperial, a new version of Land of Hope and Glory, Fantasia on British Sea Songs, Here's A Health unto his Majesty, I vow to Thee My Country, Keep the Home Fires Burning, Soldiers of the King, Song of Liberty and Sons of the Brave. * Removed Auf Auf Zum Kampf, Der Rote Wedding and Einheitsfrontlied * Added new version of Hang out the Washing of the Siegfried Line * Fixed tags for some Chinese and Commonwealth music Mapping * Sardinia now has the EU IV color, instead of the exact same color as the Philippines * Added a mountain range in Northern Manchuria * New citylights over SAF, Eastern Coast of MAF, Egypt, Ottoman Empire, Arabia, North America, China, Europe and Australasia * New states and VPs in South Africa * Removed several Soviet-created towns VPs in Siberia * Several states have been changed around in the Caucasus Miscellaneous * More buffs for Mongolia * United Baltic Duchy generals have been fully reworked and replaced * Nerfed massively production cost of SHDNG carrier conversion with few other stats * Canada doesn’t start with DP secondaries available for all their ships * The vanilla events/decisions regarding war support and stability have been added in Kaiserreich, with a few changes and tweaks -- so you should be getting strikes/mutinies/draft dodging if you’re at war and your stability or war support is too low, etc * Changed the timing of Fengtian’s Shenyang Conference and its impact on the Anqing Clique, so now Anqing decides whether to commit to help Fengtian based on the conference’s outcome * Fengtian now requires war support to begin the National Reclamation War, instead of needing to wait until 1938 * Fengtian’s Mantetsu Influence idea now sends civilian factories to Japan once the right influence threshold is reached * Japan now gets the PHI annexation event * Added an event for POR and SOM if they get land from MAF's collapse * Ported recent air and land doctrine tech changes from vanilla * Added new leaders and generals to Korea * A large number of dead files have been removed with other remaned, submods touching those files will need to be updated * Added an idea to help the post MAF nations finish their wars * Enabled a player to switch to Korea during the revolt if they so wish * Removed CNR as a tag, now covered by COG * Removed KEN as a tag, now covered by KIK * Added a warning when Japan is about to declare war on you * Fengtian can now refuse the offer from the Legation Cities to occupy Tianjin in exchange for a malus, and if they do accept the malus can be removed * Fengtian’s war support and political power gain/loss have been adjusted * Fengtian’s events, decisions, and focuses now better accommodate a puppeted Japan * Japan can now stage an attack in the Legation Cities * Russian AI is no longer less likely to take Mass Assault doctrine * Mexico no longer stays with a Paternal Autocrat government in case the campesinos war ends early * The leader descriptions have been standardized to not include date of birth * Mexico no longer has Mountaineers * Events for micronations are now triggered by other events and have been broken up into their respective files * When Wallonia is taken over by Lahaut and goes Totalist it now leaves its faction and any wars it’s in, so Germany can now declare war on it if need be * Updated the code for Serbia, Romania, Italy, and Poland to watch for each others’ opportunity to attack Austria (mainly to keep up to date with Italy’s new decision for it) * Japanese AI now far less likely to start a war with the Reichspakt or the Entente over Hawaii or Philippines * The AI will no longer spend PP on improving relations unless it’s over 200 PP * The Italian Republic now has a dockyard to start * Adjusted Two Sicilies AI weights for its focus tree, so it focuses more on the political and economic sections and doesn’t simply do focuses at random Fixes Notable Fixes * It is no longer possible for four separate Australasian delegations to appear at the Legation Council * Fixed an issue preventing Transamur from breaking free and progressing through their tree * Fixed an issues causing generals that weren’t meant to have trait being randomly given one * Fixed several CTDs caused by bad OOBs in China Other Fixes * It is no longer possible for four separate Australasian delegations to appear at the Legation Council * Fixed British/Canadian annexation of Australasia * Fixed instance of Latvian and Estonian AI stalling out when the Baltic War begins * Monobe/Tokachi cruisers are now properly classified as Cruisers * It is no longer possible for four separate Australasian delegations to appear at the Legation Council * Correction of starting naval techs (especially carriers) for multiple tags * Restored missing ships for SRI and ITA, re-classified PAP ships * GXC summoned peasant militias will actually spawn now * Zhang Zongchang no longer shows up at Shenyang if he was already defeated * Fixed an issue where you could get unlimited cores as the Left Kuomintang via aligned puppets * Fixed river crossing issue in one of the Indian border states * Fixed Legation Cities country paths not working correctly * West Indies Federation can no longer request ships from a non-allied Canada * Adjusted Greek referendum focus so it’s no longer cancelled if Greece goes to war halfway through the focus * Fixed bad event id for Saudi caliphate focus * If Japan releases Fengtian, any cosmetic tag it had will now be dropped * SRI Radical Socialist government no longer receives secular event * Nepal now has a peace event for its war with Dominion of India and the Entente * Australasia now automatically becomes a republic when released as a puppet (so no more Governor-General heads of state or British flags) * Fixed SRI’s Fifth Congress so it doesn’t break if all three events aren’t picked the same way, and so it’s now possible to stalemate just like in the Fourth Congress * It is no longer possible for four separate Australasian delegations to appear at the Legation Council 0.10.1 Added Events to/for: * Japan Added Custom Paths to/for: * Legation Cities GFX *New gfx for Japanese events * A new icon for Qing’s Gongxian Arsenal focus * A new icon for the LEP’s Krupp and Deutsch Asiatische focuses * A new icon for Yunnan’s FuDian Bank Reorganization focus Music Mod * Fixed radio stations names not showing up correctly with certain combinations of mods Mapping * Changed Ulster to its Northern Ireland jurisdictions * Moved Derry VP to its proper place on the coast * Moved a lake province from Hejiang to Vladivostok to avoid issues with the integration decisions Miscellaneous * Almost all Brazilian leaders, both for Brazil itself and the splinter states, now have leader descriptions * Buffed Mongolia in multiple ways to make it a little easier to fight the Ma Clique and easier for the AI to survive * Alash Orda, Georgia now start with a Field Marshal * Added an event for China to peace out with the Legation Cities’ western coalition * Added an event chain for SocDem PSA to reunite with non-Totalist CSA. * Japan’s involvement with the Legation Cities is no longer blatantly illegal. * New voice-overs in Peninsular arabic, Egyptian Arabic, Swiss German, Icelandic, Azerbaijani, Farsi, Lithuanian, Bulgarian, Khmer, Burmese, Amharic, Berber, Bambara, Albanian and Hindi language for their corresponding tags in-game * Tank models from Axis Tank DLCs are now in for German Empire, Japan and their own dependencies (the Italian ones are left aside for now) * Fengtian’s “Incorporate Local Patronage Networks” focus now grants legitimacy * Reduced Prince Kotohito’s chances of dying considerably * Fengtian’s “Fortress Manchuria” decision now gives only 1 bunker per tile * Fengtian’s “The Grand Marshal’s Proclamation” decision now displays its date limitation to the player * Fengtian’s “Open the Propaganda Front” decision now requires the suppression of the regionalist movement * Added stability and war support maluses for the higher levels of LEP Tsingtau Collaboration * Japanese aid cut to Fengtian now consumes fewer civilian factories * Fengtian can now denounce German Imperialism if GEA holds Qingdao * Converted a number of MTTH events to be triggered, improving performance * Hawaii can no longer join factions if at war * Added a line to the Legation Council decision category explaining the observer status of certain parties * Sudwestafrika now gets the same Colonial Government status as MAF and GEA * Increased the infrastructure in Dalian to compensate for Japan not being able to use Fengtian's air bases * Liangguang can now take its focus to join the KMT if CHI/YUN isn't a faction leader * Added Russian renames for Finland, the Caucasus and Constantinople * Added Georgian, Armenian and Azerbaijani renaming * The Chinese integration decisions now require actual ownership of the states Incomplete Content * Hunan is actively being worked on and should come in a later hotfix Fixes * Fixed a large number of CTDs caused by bad templates for CHI * Other Fixes * Fixed several syntax errors that would cause event chains in China to fire in the wrong order * Fixed the Legation Council being unable to remove Germany * Iceland has a few more restrictions on focuses * Numerous localization fixes * Mexico’s totalist oil focus now cannot be taken if the oil decision has been taken first, and vice versa. Added sanity checks to both * Canberra from 1980s no longer ISOT itself back to 1930s KRTL * Canadian voice-overs now use General American English instead of Received Pronunciation, since the influx of British refugees alone won’t magically change how they pronounce words that quick * Fixed an oversight that allow Siamese players to spam stability using the name change decisions * Name fixes for many Chinese ministers, Ma Clique finally got their Chief of Army (failed to appear from an oversight in the minister converter) * Fixed Fengtian’s minister system events rarely firing due to an oversight. * Zhang Zuolin is no longer the highest skilled Field Marshal in the world, again due to an oversight * Several Fengtian generals’ skills were toned down in tandem with Zhang. * Replaced mistakenly left in Fengtian ministers, Y.C. James Yen and Chang Chun, with Wang Yitang and Jin Yunpeng * Fengtian’s decisions to request aid from Japan can now be taken multiple times, as originally intended * Fengtian can no longer denounce Qing Monarchism after Puyi has been overthrown * Fixed a defeated Japan coming back to defend FNG * Fixed Japan getting the event to intervene in Fengtian's side more than once * Japan's Sakura focus will now bypass if FNG is a puppet * Fixed the ideas for the Shandong loans not being reduced upon payment * Fixed Weihaiwei not being transferred to QIE by Germany in the respective event * Fixed the Prince's Visit category being visible if it was cancelled. Fixed a couple of loc bugs * Fixed INC not getting all of Indochina if they win against GEA * Fixed a bugged activation for the Wallonian release decision * Fixed a couple of broken scopes in QIE's events * Fixed the Sicilian ship decisions not appearing for Manchu QIE * Fixed Fengtian joining Japan's faction after breaking with them * Fixed the Qing ally integration decisions being visible after annexation of the respective tags * Fixed Siam stealing Lanzhou from the Ma Clique * Fixed the LEP being unable to reduce unrest if Zheyuan took control of Shandong * Fixed the multiple options of the Fall of Hong Kong event * Fixed CHI not getting cores on Guangxi when tag-switching from GXC * Fixed bugged terrains in the Dead Sea and Lake Okeechobee 0.10.0a Changes * Renamed Escort Cruisers to Light Cruisers. While the exact definition of light cruiser is tied to washington naval treaty, the term was used already before it and also this name feels more natural then forced Escort Cruiser. * Added decisions for Legation Cities to buy guns from powers on the Council. * Reworked Legation American recognition - they will now grant all American powers observer rights, and grant the eventual winner voting rights (or not). Fixes * Fixed crash when spawning German carriers from 1934 naval program * Fixed several crashes caused by trying to delete templates that not longer exist * It isn’t possible anymore to do the focus “Commission Ships from Sicily” even though Sicily doesn’t exist anymore * Fixed a typo in the Yunnan event loc * Numerous Tibet and Left Kuomintang typos fixed * Added a mission for Fengtian during the Shanxi-Qing war, so they are aware when they will declare war on Qing. * In the news event about the death of Wilhelm II, it now states he’s the German Emperor instead of Kaiser of Germany. * The civilian construction speed buffs in the Yang Yuting path have been turned into generic construction speed buffs. * Weihaiwei is now also given back if you ask for the concessions as the Federalists. * The decision ‘Repeal Unequal Treaties’ has been removed for now. * Fixed the very first vote in the Legation Council sometimes resulting in “OK” and breaking the event chain. * ‘Aftermath of the Civil War’ should be properly removed now in Sichuan. * ‘Escalating the Propaganda War’ now doesn’t talk about the Qing and Puyi when they aren’t in power. 0.10 - ‘Blood on the Yangtze’ We are out of alpha! Welcome to the first beta version of Kaiserreich for Hearts of Iron 4. We are so happy to be here and couldn’t be more proud of all the work that has been done to get here. We never would have got here without one of the most amazing and passionate communities in all of gaming. Thank you. This update is our largest ever, with no less than 17 pages of changes. Highlights include, of course, the long awaited China update, the Italian rework, new naval changes, our largest ever performance improvement, an insane number of bug fixes and huge quality of life changes. More than ever before, we hope you enjoy playing Kaiserreich! - The KR4 team'' P.S. We owe a massive thanks to Dayshine, among others, who have been working on CWTools. It has been an invaluable tool for us and we encourage modders from all Paradox games to make use of it. P.P.S. We are aware of many people still having trouble with the new launcher. We believe we have identified, and fixed, the cause of some of the issues, though not all. If you are still having trouble, we have written up a guide which we hope will be of some use: https://kaiserreich.fandom.com/wiki/Troubleshooting_the_HoI4_Launcher '''Changes' Notable Additions * Industry technologies values in KR are now in line with the vanilla ones, i.e. instead of 10% you now get 20% of new building slots per state in every tech. * Stability has been changed to be less lopsided; the effects at 0% stability are -20% factory/dockyard output, -10 organisation, and -10% political power gain, and at 100% stability are +20% factory/dockyard output, +10 organisation, and +10% political power gain. The USA and Germany stability debuffs were changed to accommodate this. * The endonym/exonym game rule has been removed. The system can now be switched on and off via a button in the UI. News event settings have also been moved to a button. * Political ministers can no longer be added manually so performance cost-heavy checks could be removed. Removed the intelligence minister and theorists. This has lead to sizable (up to a 15% raw improvement, though your mileage may vary) performance improvements. * Most (though not all) volunteer events removed, replaced by an improved ai volunteer system. * Fixed some major supply zone issues across the globe, supply now works a lot better. * Added custom tile pictures to major cities. The Italian Update * Italian states can now peacefully reunify once the SRI is defeated. * All Italian war and diplomacy focuses have been transferred to decisions. * The Venetian Revolt has been reworked. Now Venice will only rise up in Veneto, but will receive foreign aid after 180 days. 180 days after that, if they have not won yet, they annex Italy. Then they can either restore the Italian Federation or release Lombardy and go their own way. * ANI Italy can now join the Belgrade Pact * The Neo-Sanfedisti event chain has been reworked to provide more benefits for the Papal States and Sicily if they support the rebels in the SRI. * The Papal State is now a Sicilian puppet, and can break free or be annexed by decision after certain points in the game. * The Papal States will now only support the Neo-Sanfedisti after 1938. * The Two Sicilies have had their faction joining changed to decisions, and require the entire political tree to be completed. * Two Sicilies has received a new land reform tree. * The Italian Republic now starts as an Austrian puppet, but will break free following Black Monday. * The Italian Republic’s government can fall after the 1937 elections if the democratic parties win, leading either to a restoration of the Italian Federation, or devolution into Lombardy and Venice. * The Socialist Republic of Italy has had their tree simplified. Naval Rework 3.0 * Ship equipment was completely revamped to be in line with Vanilla and easy to maintain in cases of further changes to the naval system from PDX side. * MTG system is now extremely similar to vanilla, we have just some extra modules and PZS hull is considered as heavy hull * There shouldn't be any non-buildable ships for Non-MTG players * All variants were changed from generic to the nation unique (based either on vanilla representation of pre PoD ships or on first naval rework lore for KR timeline unique ships) * Added first glimpses of MTG version of ship name lists (for China tags, JAP and AUS) Added Focus Trees to: * Anqing Clique * Bhutan * East Turkestan * Guangdong * Guangxi Clique * Kumul Khanate * League of Eight Provinces * Left Kuomintang * Ma Clique * Manchuria (Puppet) * Shan Confederation * Shandong Clique * Shanxi Clique * Sichuan Clique * State of Kachin * Tibet * Xinjiang Clique * Yunnan Clique Reworked/expanded focus trees of: * Austrian Empire * Brazil * Chile * Combined Syndicates of America * Emilia * Fengtian Government * German East Asia * Japan * Legation Cities * Lombardy * Mongolia * Pacific States of America * Poland * Qing * Republic of Italy * Socialist Republic of Italy * Switzerland * Transamur * Two Sicilies * Union of Britain * United States of America * Venice Added Events to/for: * Anqing Clique * Austria * Bhutan * East Turkestan * Fengtian Government * Guangdong * Guangxi Clique * Hunan * Italian Republic * Italian Reunification * Kumul Khanate * League of Eight Provinces * Left Kuomintang * Legation Cities * Ma Clique * Mongolia * Qing * Shandong Clique * Shanxi Clique * Sichuan Clique * Switzerland * Tibet * Transamur * Two Sicilies * United Kingdom * Venice * West Indies Federation * Xinjiang Clique * Yunnan Clique Added Decisions to/for: * Anqing Clique * Austria * Bhutan * Chile * Chinese Reunification * Commune of France * East Turkestan * Fengtian Government * German East Asia * Guangdong * Hunan * Italian Republic * Italian Reunification * Japan * Kumul Khanate * League of Eight Provinces * Left Kuomintang * Legation Cities * Lombardy * Ma Clique * Members of the Legation Council * Mongolia * Qing * Shandong Clique * Shanxi Clique * Sichuan Clique * Switzerland * Tibet * Transamur * Transamur * Venezuela * Venice * Xinjiang Clique * Yunnan Clique Added Custom Paths to/for: * Bolivia * Chile * Colombia * Cuba * Ecuador * Paraguay * Patagonia * Qing * Uruguay * Venezuela Mapping * Major map changes in China * Major map changes in Spain * Major map changes in the Middle East * Overhauled Austrian, Balkan and Eastern European strategic regions * Fixed several misaligned river mouths * Merged Trieste into the Austrian Littoral * Split Bucovina into Northern and Southern Bucovina * Redid Baltic state boundaries * Added Trento and Pola as new VPs for Austria. * Added Sopron/Ödenburg and Târgu Mureș/Marosvásárhely as new VPs for Hungary. * Added Slovak renaming. * Added German, Polish, Ukrainian and Romanian renaming for Slovakia and Hungary where appropriate. * Adjusted the Finnish-Russian border in Karelia * Added correct jungle terrain to Southeast Asia * Split off Gambia from Senegal * Removed several small island states * Fixed broken frontlines along the French-Belgian and Serbian-Bulgarian borders GFX * Added new portraits for Italian countries * Removed vanilla portraits in American (CSA, AUS, PSA,USA) countries and replaced them with KR appropriate portraits. * Redid many portraits, including: Francisco Franco, Phillipe Petain, Gustaf Adolf, Clement Attlee, Claude Auchinleck, Tom Phillips, John Tovey, Louis Mountbatten, Kenneth Stuart, Georges Valois, John Winant, Prajadahipok, Plaek Phibunsongkhram, Phraya Phahon, Gearoid O Cuineagain, Leon Jouhaux, Yevhen Konovalets, Mykhailo Omelianovych Pavlenko, Hnat Stefaniv, Christian X, Alan Brooke, John Dill, Richard O’Connor, Tom Wintringham, Nguyen An Ninh, Tadeusz Rozwadowski, Witold Pilecki, Anatoly Pepelyaev, Mohammed V, Souphavong Andriy Melnyk, Petar Bojovic, Duarte II, Dwight Eisenhower, Richard Nixon, Marmaduke Grove, Benoit Frachon, Maurice Gamelin, António Carmona, Bento António Gonçalves, Joseph August von Habsburg, Alphonse Georges. * Replaced Switzerland’s starting Council portrait with a Swiss Coat of Arms. * Added many new unit models, most courtesy of MI2 by McNaughton * Redid and added many focus and idea icons * Added many new event pics * Added many new decision icons Music Mod * Please note that we are delaying the update to the music mod by a few days to let us deal with any issues with the main mod first. Sorry for the slight delay there. * “Reflection of the Moon in the Erquan Pool” is the new main theme * Added 7 Insulindian songs * Added 2 KMT military songs * Added 5 peace songs for China Miscellaneous Western Europe * Changed Switzerland’s SocLib party from ‘Landesring der Unabhängigen’ to ‘Liberale Partei der Schweiz’. * The Savoyard Crisis will now not contribute to world tension if it never escalates. * Converted Switzerland’s foreign policy from focuses to decisions. * Commune of France and Union of Britain now start on partial mobilization. * Added more steel to Luxemburg and Flanders-Wallonia. * Rebalanced Switzerland’s ‘New Order’ decisions to make it actually possible to secure the government and take ‘Greater Switzerland’. * Henri Guisan can no longer be elected General in NatPop Switzerland due to his Romand origins, and Syndicalist Switzerland will no longer elect a general. * Denmark will now always simply join the Reichspakt during the Weltkrieg unless they are ruled by the social democrats to prevent issues with events that didn’t anticipate this behavior. * Added annexation mission for Alsace-Lorraine. * Removed a few small chances for the AI to start WK2 early over small diplomatic incidents. * Expanded Switzerland’s national populist path * The Kaiser Wilhelm society now exists at game start * Germany is no longer locked out of the Walloon annexation event * The British and French each have focuses to initiate returning their colonies that they occupy to each other once the mainlands are reclaimed. * Changed Germany’s IG Farben focus * Germany can no longer invite Iron Guard Romania to the Reichspakt when it is a faction other than the Belgrade Pact * Touched up the Savoie Crisis chain * Changed the name of the Belgian-Dutch alliance to BeNeSam Eastern Europe * Annexation mission for the United Baltic Duchy has been added for Germany. * Added several flavor events for Lithuania * Redid annexation missions for the south Slavic states * Russia can now directly attack White Ruthenia instead of buying state bonds when White Ruthenia is socialist and they are not * Germany now revokes its guarantee on Azerbaijan if they refuse to defend them from Persia * Russian/Soviet general transfers no longer leave some in both countries * Changed Russian focuses related to China * Poland now starts with Chelm * Performance optimisation for Russian events and focuses * Russian civil war ideas are removed via annexation * Fixed focus available conditions for Poland * Removed Molotov-Ribbentrop line from Poland and Galician states * Russia now no longer joins the internationale via “Deal With the Devil”, it just enters the war * Removed the Russian focus to join the Internationale - Syndie Russia can still join under the proper circumstances via event * Cut the Ukranian Civil War * White Ruthenia’s focus tree times have been shortened (70 to 56) Southern Europe * Annexation missions for Croatia, Hungary, Slovakia and Transylvania have been added for the Austrian Civil War. * Release events for Slovakia will now take into account the status of Southern Slovakia and Transcarpathia * National France now begins the game controlling Malta. * Austria now is made aware of its influence in Italy * Bulgaria now takes Nis and Macedonia from Serbia when it has lost them then later goes to war against Serbia with Austria * Serbia and Bulgaria are now notified when Romania leaves the Belgrade Pact * Moved Greek Megali claims to an event * Added annexation missions to Macedonia and Dobrogea * Serbia can no longer release Croatia * Greece and Romania can now end its war with Bulgaria parallel to the Balkan war when it does not join the Belgrade Pact at the same time as Serbia. Northern Europe * Added a news event for Wilhelm II’s death. * Cut the “Every King a Turn” focus in Scandinavia for now as it has been causing unwanted results. North America * West Indies Federation can now peace out with Canada via event once they take the “Join the Internationale” focus. * Canada can now release the USA regardless of what they supported * (Re-)Added Robert Hale Merriman as a general for the CSA * Reduced cost of Hawaii’s focuses to 42 days, down from 70 * The USA no longer hates Canada for taking New England and Alaska if they return them * Cuba can now restore the commission of old generals, meaning all factions now have generals * ACW states now have ACW templates removed when released * The CSA will no longer embargo Australasia if Australasia went syndicalist prior to the 2AW * The USA can no longer use its national guard mobilization for wars other than the 2ACW * Montreal and Ottawa are now their own states, removed Queen Charlotte islands and Trans-Pecos * SocDem Costa Rica should now sometimes agree to join socialist Centroamerica * Added Fox Conner as a general for the USA and AUS * The CSA now no longer automatically receives cores on former territories like Puerto Rico * USA immediate post-war events now auto-complete focuses rather than bypassing * Frank Merriam can now lead the PSA democratic party in 1940 South America * Brazil’s anti-syndicalist provincial revolt Bahia is now AuthDem instead of PatAut. * Paraguay focus times are now 56 days instead of 70 days. * Leader descriptions for all Brazilian leaders. * Syndicalist Chile’s foreign policy converted from focuses to decisions. * Brazil’s focus tree is now dynamic. * Venezuela can now join the Entente if at war with an Internationale member. * Venezuela will now attack the West Indies for Essequibo, and can offer the West Indies peace when they hold it for long enough * Neves now leads SocCon Vera Cruz * Memede now leads PatAut Bahia * Siseno Ramos Sarmento added as the new natpop leader of Amazonas * Peru’s focuses are now all locked to ideology * Removed ideology drift from national spirits in Peru. * Peru and Ecuador can now do a white peace if Ecuador is doing well in the Pastaza war. Peru will lose their core on Pastaza when this happens, and when they are outright annexed by Ecuador. * Brazil should now receive events about American refugees earlier in the war * Bolivian companies are now available to the PBC * Syndie Peru should now leave the Buenos Aires-Lima Pact * Touched up state ambitions and potential claims in South America, should lead to more consistent peace conferences * Buffed Mexican population gain ideas Asia * The Co-Prosperity Sphere is now a starting faction. * WIP icons in the BHC and DEH foci trees have been swapped with ones from base game. * Fixed a mistake in which Ragnar Colvin was using a portrait photo of John Gregory Crace. * Princely Federation now goes isolationist far less * Added a warning about claiming the title as Caliph for the Saudis and Rashidis * Added new flavor events to Siam * Fixed Araki Sakao dying randomly * Middle Eastern populations fully adjusted to new states * Redid Japan’s foreign policy tree * Increase the speed at which Indian nations gain cores on the other conquered factions * Optimised Turkestan events, deleted many more * Japan now has a unique leader when puppeted by any socialist power * Syndicalist Japan will now be able to deal with the Imperial House (AI-only paths) * Siam can no longer go down its political trees when puppeted * Redid Transamur’s foreign policy and industry sections of their tree * Indian states should now have priority in peace conferences for Burma * Player-led Australasia can now demand territories from the Anderson doctrine at threat of war Africa * Fixed several event chains involving artists in National France. * Libya’s population has been properly adjusted to account for the absence of the Cyrenaican genocide * The UK can no longer change the Head of State of British-Aligned South Africa Other * Replaced the Generic European 1 portrait that was using Frank T. Johns likeness. * Mechanized companies no also affect amphibious mechanized vehicles * Tank companies now also affect td/aa/spg variants * Countries which can join the ISAC by other means no longer are invited to join automatically * Removed AOG, Normandy, Schleswig-Holstein, and Yugoslavia tags * If a country occupies territory owned by a country they are allied with, they should now automatically turn it over * Moderate resource rebalancing in parts of western Europe, the Middle East, and East Asia * Continued rebalancing starting slots for states, notably the USA * Adjusted many monthly population ideas * Added voice overs to several tags * Removed starting cores for more nations which aren't around in 1936 - saves on performance * Converted colonial government ideas to a special government type * The corrupt kleptocrat minister trait is now less corrupt * Replaced loading screen quote from probable fictional person. * Replaced repetitive loading screen quote sources with new quotes from: John McLean, H.G. Wells, Dalton Trumbo, Westbrook Pegler, Earl Browder * Nerfed volunteer size ideas across the mod Incomplete Content * Hunan’s focus tree wasn’t finished. Hunan has been given a temporary tree and a few decisions for the time being. It will be in a following patch. **Fixes** Western Europe * Fixed the UK General Elections firing before they were supposed to. * Fixed the Commune of France being able to use sabotage or development decisions on countries that don’t exist. * Fixed Germany’s Bring Back Order focus sometimes not giving the proper effect. * Ireland’s and Canada’s events have been adjusted to be less performance-heavy. * Belgium can no longer hire Totalist, Syndicalist or Radical Socialist ministers after the interim government ends, unless it’s governed by one of the aforementioned ideologies. * Totalist Wallonia now has the correct ministers upon breaking from Flanders-Wallonia. * You now have to wait for the economic crisis to hit in order to take ‘Combat the Economic Crisis’ as Switzerland. * The VNH doesn’t introduce a private welfare initiative after taking power anymore in the Netherlands. * Fixed purged Finnish German generals still being selectable as head of staff, the army, navy and air force. * Shortened the news event for the Dutch revolution slightly so it doesn’t clip under the option button. * Fixed a missing localisation tag on the Danish-German opinion modifier when a trade deal is rejected. * The correct Otto Wels death event will now fire if the SPD is not ruling Germany * Fixed the UoB occasionally not getting totalist George Orwell when he is chosen * Fixed UoB companies having values different from much of the rest of the game * Fixed the UK general election beginning before the focus is taken * Fixed Flanders going down the council rule tree when not ruled by the council * World tension is no longer generated by the savoyard crisis if it never escalates * Fixed up an old CoF chain to help the CSA * Mussolini no longer rises from the dead in the fifth SRI congress * Fixed the UK’s annexation event for Ireland if it had previously chosen to occupy via its own chain * Switzerland can now properly join the Donau-Adriabund * Fixed a few events for Switzerland not firing at all * The Second Peace with Honour now properly peaces the UoB out with everyone under all circumstances * Fixed a reversed opinion modifier for CoF demanding Romandy * Added sanity checks for Switzerland addressing black monday * Harold Alexander removed as a possible general from the UoB (he’s in Canada) * Irish ACW decisions can no longer be taken once the ACW is over * The second TUC no longer breaks due to the Lawrence coup * Rewrote Britain’s Irish event chain * Fixed effects of the Treaty of Arel failing * Countries other than France no no longer automatically get cores Alsace-Lorraine when it is conquered * Fixed an edge case where Switzerland could not recover from Black Monday * Fixed the German Women’s Suffrage chain going nowhere * Fixed an event for the death of ex-Chairman Mann for UoB never firing * Fixed Ireland not being able to approach the PSA after they unite America Eastern Europe * Lithuanian political focuses are now restricted to their specific ideologies. * Fixed Russia not being able to declare war on Poland via focus if Poland annexed Lithuania. * Tweaked Lithuania’s ‘Revolt’ and ‘Loyalty’ paths to accomodate for a German victory and the return to puppet status if they revolt. * Russian event chain about purchasing White Ruthenian state bonds now only applies if White Ruthenia is either independent and not socialist or is a puppet of Germany. In all other cases they’ll immediately declare war instead. * Removed the option to only annex half of White Ruthenia for Russia * President Dmitriy will no longer be immortal if the Second Russian Civil War is ongoing. * The Intermarium will be disbanded if Ukraine chooses to become isolationist. * Fixed Polish ministers not being removed on death. * Reordered the PLC tree a bit and prevented it from frequently being locked out of its foreign policy tree * Dvinsk is now properly given to the baltic states in annexations when owned * Ukraine should no longer send all of its units to Germany when the RP is at war * Rozwadowski is no longer immortal * Hopefully fixed Russia being inundated with strikes forever * Fixed the partition of Ukraine between Poland and DKB firing if DKB does not exist Southern Europe * National Populist Italy will no longer receive events meant for Democratic Italy. * Albania will now leave Austria’s faction should Wilhelm zu Wied be assassinated. * Fixed several bugs with the Ausgleich event chain. * Missions dealing with the collapse of the Portuguese Empire will now be cancelled if Portugal is not at war. * Portugal can now no longer always immediately begin its political tree * The Iron Guard leadership will no longer flee to Serbia if Serbia has sided against them in the Romanian Civil War. * Spain can now bypass certain focuses depending on its level of social breakdown * Carlist Spain now always receives the cores it should * Sabotage event no longer fires for Spain at the start of the game * Romania now loses Belgrade Pact opinion modifiers when it leaves the Pact * Italy can no longer join Austria’s faction when at war * Fixed Stamboliyski being killed off if Bulgaria is annexed by Serbia * Fixed Greek monarchy cosmetic tags being sometimes misapplied * Tuscany and Italy can no longer both be ruled by the same person * Austria can no longer restore a dead Wilhelm zu Wied in Albania * The annexations of Bulgaria are now much less likely to leave odd leftover territory * Socialist Bulgaria can no longer join the Donau-Adriabund * Fixed Greece being locked out of focuses after losing the Balkan War Northern Europe * Iceland now leaves the Reichspakt when they declare independence in the referendum. * Iceland also now leaves its old faction when joining a new one during the ‘Cod War’ * Iceland can no longer do its resistance decisions once it has broken free * King’s Cabinet Denmark will no longer have its government overridden by Kanslergade Agreement events. * The Netherlands will no longer have a second revolution after being reconquered by the Dutch East Indies. * Fixed puppeted Finland being a kingdom without a king in some cases * Changed the name of puppeted Paternal Autocrat Denmark to lose references to kingdom * Disabled the choice of government for right wing puppet Sweden * Fixed a Norwegian focus relating to Denmark bypassing when Sweden becomes socialist * Fixed an improper event tooltip in Norway * Fixed the UoB getting a request from Norway meant for the CoF * Fixed Dimitriy returning from the dead in Russia * August Uproar in Denmark now fires in August * Oscar Nygren can no longer return from the dead North America * Canada will no longer receive repeat West Indies annexation missions if it chooses to assume direct control of the Federation. * Any trade modifiers regarding war debt repayments will now be removed if the US joins the Entente, allowing for free trade between them. * The American Union State can now complete its naval tree if it chooses Trade Interdiction as its doctrine. * Fixed broken naval focus mutual exclusivity for socialist Centroamerica * Fixed Centroamerica’s native rights event giving the wrong tooltip * The ISAC and IEDC are now disbanded when Canada surrenders * Hawaii now changes ministers when it changes government * Hawaii now peaces out when ts faction leader falls * The ACW ceasefire no longer triggers when the PSA is about to win * Fixed a Dominican Chain firing for Costa Rica * Fixed instances where not selecting anything with the 1936 presidential election could cause Olson to live indefinitely * Fixed socialist Centroamerica keeping a non-socialist cosmetic tag when puppeted * The American Union State no longer puts its own generals on trial * Nimitz is no longer in two ACW factions at once * Proper ministers are now added for cuba’s revolutionary democracy path * Fixed an edge case where Panama could declare war for Coto Brus without warning * Fixed Canada sometimes being locked out of intervening in the US post-ACW when it should be able to * Effects and event options for the West Indies Federation are no longer often reversed * Fixed the Cuban CNOC leadership event * Fixed the Cuban democratic and US-lapdog constitutional convention chain * Fixed the Dominican Dictatorship power struggle * Fixed status of Belize event for CA * Fixed Panama post-1940 focuses not being properly bypassed South America * Ramirez’s Argentina can now access its political tree if he comes to power after the FOP refuses reunification. * Removed possible exploit allowing Democratic Argentina to join a faction before dealing with the FOP. * Fixed a broken company gfx for argentina * Fixed marriage event for Portugal and Brazil firing when the bride is dead * Fixed Brazilian resource focuses bypassing due to revolts * Fixed a weird frontline issue around the great lakes * Fixed issues with Brazil-WIF peace conferences Asia * Transamur will now drop out of any of Japan’s wars if they rebel. * Japan will no longer return Okhotsk and Kamchatka to Transamur immediately after receiving the territory. * Russia-Japan peace events will now transfer the conquered territory to Transamur if it is a puppet of Japan. * Added missing Hejaz annexation event. * Siamese events will no longer refer to German engineers if Siam is socialist. * Indochina will now correctly guarantee Siam instead of Burma should they accept to cooperate. * The Golestan Pact will now be dissolved if Persia chooses to ally with the Bharatiya Commune. * The arrival of Dutch exiles as the Dutch government in exile will now give a research buff again instead of a research debuff. * The effect of the ‘An army of all Dutch East Indians’ focus now properly reflects the effect that is put in place in-game. * Fixed a double removal of the national revolutionary idea in Insulindia. * Yemen is no longer referenced in an event about Russia in Saudi Arabia. * Fixed Siam’s annexation event for Burma. * Fixed mixed up leader descriptions in Kurdistan and Iraq. * Touched up old Philippines events, including fixing the many broken or reversed opinion modifiers in the Philippines. * Massively improved the major East Asian peace chain. * Transamur can no longer elect the military when a full Japanese puppet. * Fixed Japan not transferring Siberia to Transamur in peace conferences. * Nations can now actually get Korea when they defeat Japan. * Fixed Changtang not being taken from Tibet in peace events. * The Soviet Union can no longer core Korea. * Japan’s faction and tech sharing group now exist at game start. * Transamur can now break free from Japan in their tree. * Transamur will be given the correct states in their peace deals. * Added sanity checks to Insulindia’s faction joining focuses and events. * Nepal can no longer become a republic with the king in power. Africa * National France now gets a claim on Rio de Oro if they attempt to seize it, guaranteeing they get the province on the peace conference should war break out with the CNT-FAI. * Fixed an event chain for National France in relations to the imprisonment of Lévi Strauss. * Egypt and Sudan will no longer receive Mahdist war events as a puppet. * Socialist puppet South Africa will no longer have elections in 1943 or 1948 reverting ideology to Social Conservative. * Angola no longer takes control of a state in Spain when released. * Abyssinia/Ethiopia is now always called Ethiopia. * Fixed African state cores from Germany’s decolonization event. * Transamur can no longer take its coring decisions multiple times. * Germany no longer cedes the Suez Canal automatically when they decide to resist Egyptian demands. Other * Most broken decision and portrait gfx have been fixed * Added tooltips to remaining raw oobs without them * Fixed the party popularity bar overlapping with the aircraft mission screen * General fixes to typos, VP and state names, etc., as always * Fixed a government in exile decision remaining after the country was restored * Fixed several instances of dates scripted on yyyy/dd/mm format instead of yyyy/mm/dd * Fixed up many literature events * Fixed several naval commanders having no stats * Fixed the Swiss Neutrality tooltip from sometimes showing up when declaring war as any country We hope you enjoy playing Kaiserreich as much as we did making it! ''- The KR4 Team: Alpinia, Anbory, Arvidus, Beelzebub, Blackfalcon501, DSFDarker, Dr. Njitram, Drozdovite, Edouard Saladier, Eragaxshim, Fbruchmueller, Flamefang, Jeankedezeehond, Jonjon428, Jonny BL, KeetnaWilson, Khalil, Kracc, Krčo, Liegnitz, Maltesefalcon, MantisToboggan, Mifil, OperationsManagementDecisions, PPsyrius, Pietrus, Rei VL, Rinbro, Roniius, Roparex, Rylock, Saladenicoise, Sjarlewis, Skip, Telcontar101, The Alpha Dog, Thomahawk2k, Vidyaország, WordZero, Yard1, Zaddy-Chan and Zankoas'' Category:Organization